coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 379 (29th July 1964)
Plot Elsie sees that Dennis is in a mood but is unsympathetic to his sulks. Upset, Dennis tells Ena what he saw. She tells him it's his solemn duty to shame his mother. Trevor wants to borrow a handcart and Hilda suggests he asks Len. Jack asks Len for new locks as the police have told him there's been a spate of burglaries in the area. Len agrees to lend Trevor his handcart and offers him an apprenticeship but he refuses as he wants to make money. Minnie worries about the burglaries but Ena points out she has nothing worth stealing. Jack asks Ena and Minnie if they want to be the Rovers' cleaner but they refuse the offer. Ena suggests he asks Hilda instead. Dennis tells Irma about Elsie's job. Irma jokes that his only option is to give up his hairdressing course but Dennis takes her seriously and writes out his resignation letter. Trevor collects the handcart from Len, refusing to say why he needs it. Len is amused when Trevor offers to cut him in on the deal he is making. Trevor also offers Dennis money to help him but he gets another rejection. In front of everyone in Jackson's Chip Shop, Ena tells Elsie she has no morals for taking her job and it's reflecting badly on the entire street. Elsie is shocked that she found out from Dennis. She takes him to task for spying and gossiping. She can see he is ashamed of her but tells him her posing is harmless and she is never naked. He is mollified and she tears up his resignation letter. Irma tells her parents she's got one of them a job. Stan is outraged until he's told it's the cleaning job at the Rovers for her mother. He's then pleased. Elsie assures Dennis she doesn't fancy any of the students. Ena is disturbed at night by the noise an intruder makes in the mission. With a poker in her hand, she orders them to make themselves known. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough Guest cast *Trevor Ogden - Jonathan Collins *Fred Jackson - Joe Gladwin Places *11 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Jackson's Chip Shop *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard Notes *Minnie Caldwell mentions the time a roof slate hit her on the head, referencing events in Episode 89 (18th October 1961). *The closing credits are played over the film sequence of Clifton Street in Ordsall that was introduced in Episode 366 (15th June 1964). *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that, in this episode, the following were credited but did not appear: Annie Walker (Doris Speed), Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge), Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire, Mr Swindley (Arthur Lowe) and Charlie Moffit (Gordon Rollings). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Trevor Ogden moves into big business *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,792,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1964 episodes